


Much Ado

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Walks In The Park, pet!fic, tangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking their dogs in the park was never so complicated before. Fills pet!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado

Morgana frowned as she stared at her mobile. She really shouldn’t be thinking about work as she walked her poodle, Gwennie, across the park. Normally her lunchtime with her pretty Gwennie was calming, but this e-mail Arthur had sent her was confusing. A formerly recluse artist had asked for _her_ representation. By name. And apparently Arthur knew enough about him that she really needed to take him on.

She didn’t see the tall, dark skinny man walking toward her. He was walking his dog, Lance, a sober but loyal boxer. Merlin was also frowning at his phone. He hadn’t yet heard back from Mr. Pendragon. You’d think a famous artist coming out of seclusion would garner more notice, at least for the novelty.

Both walkers failed to notice they were headed for a collision. The dogs attempted to yank them off their chosen courses, but both humans tugged them back. Thirty seconds later, the dogs were happily sniffing each other, but the two humans had collided.

“What the—” Merlin started.

“Who—?” Morgana said at the same time.

“Oh, excuse me miss, I’m so sorry.”

“No, really, it’s my fault. I had my nose in my phone.”

“I wasn’t any better. Here.” He picked up her phone, which was next to him and remarkably intact.

“Oh thanks. Here’s yours.” They exchanged phones. Merlin’s was a bit worse for wear.

“Aw crap, this was brand new!”

“Looks like it’s okay.”

His head whipped up. “Oh here, let me help you up.” He stood quickly and stuck out his hand, which she took.

“Thanks again.”

“Oh, your suit.” He reached forward to brush her off, but stopped as if remembering something. He looked her up and down. “You’re beautiful.”

She blushed lightly. “Thank you, and don’t worry. I have several more suits at home.”

He didn’t reply at first; he was staring into her face. “Do I know you? You look familiar.”

She held out a slim hand. “Morgana Pendragon.”

“Oh!” He shook her hand briefly. “Merlin Emrys.”

“Merlin—oh! My new client.” She heard annoyed murmuring around them; they were still in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Here.” He took her arm and gently pulled her to the side, where there was a bench. They sat on it and tugged on their dogs’ leashes. “Lance, come. Sit.”

“Gwennie, sit.” She looked back up at Merlin. She was about to say something else when his eyes caught her attention. They were the most stunning sapphire she’d ever seen.

“So, you’re going to take me on? Even though I’ve been out of it for ten years?”

“Merlin, you took the art world by storm fifteen years ago. Even though you haven’t been seen recently, you haven’t been forgotten. I’ll take you on.”

“Thank you!” He took her hands impulsively. “Can I take you to lunch, to celebrate? Do people still do that?”

She smiled. “Of course they do. I would be happy to go to lunch with you. We can discuss details of the contract?”

“That would be brilliant.” They both stood and caught each other’s eyes. He smiled and held out his arm, which she took. “Morgana, I have the feeling this will be a fantastic partnership,” he said as he looked into her sparkling jade eyes.

“I totally agree.”


End file.
